XMen Evolution: True Love
by The Pokemon Reader
Summary: 2 new mutant students enroll at the Xavier Institute, the 2 new students play MatchMaker with Lance and Kitty, and Scott and Jean. While doing so, they get close themselfs. Lots of Lancitty, S+J, and ?+?! Review! Plz!


X-Men Evolution True Love By: Nikki and Crystal  
  
Chapter 1: New students and Two Lovers  
  
It was 1:55 in the morning, everybody was sound asleep at the Xavier Institute. The trees leaves blew in the slow, cool wind, the sun was very slowly rearing its bright yellow and orange colors just over the horizon. A girl that wore a ponytail with a pink rubberband and wore a long sleeved T- Shirt, and sky blue jeans sat on a hill, she watched as the sun came up. It was a very beautiful and romantic sunup, she sat under a tree, still watching and she seemed to be waiting for something, or rather, someone. "Hey Kitty....." a male voice cooed from behind her. She turned to see a rather familiar boy, though, his face was in shadow. The girl smiled and got up. She ran over to him and they embraced. It was very cute, especially since the sun was rising as they embraced.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" went the alarm clock next to a bed that a girl was sleeping in. The girl jumped up in her bed, she rubbed her right eye. Her vision was blurry since she had just woken up. Finally when her vision had cleared up, she looked at her clock. "WHAT?!?! 7:56?!?!?!?! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!" yelled the girl. She ran towards a door in the dorm she slept in alone. The door was closed, but she was running fast! When she got to the door, she went right through! She came right out one minute later, she wore a bright pink long-sleeved shirt, sky blue jeans and a pink rubberband that held her hair in a ponytail. She grabbed a bright blue backpack from a chair in the dorm, and rushed right through the door!  
  
She started running towards another door, but then there was another girl running behind her. She slowed down a bit so she and the other girl were running at the same rate. The other girl have short brown hair with 2 white streaks on the side of her hair, she also wore a black collar that had diamond looking rinestones on it, and she had grey eyes, too. "Rogue! You're late, too?!" the girl with a ponytail asked as she ran towards the door. "Yeah I'm Late!! Can't You Tell, Kitty?!?!" the other girl, Rogue asked in a yell. They both neared the door, both running to get there. "Rogue!! Put a hand on me!! We'll Go Through The Door!!" the girl, Kitty yelled. "Right!" Rogue exclaimed, putting a hand on Kitty's shoulder. They both went through the door and continued running. When they finally got to school, it was 8:04. They barely made it to class with thirty seconds to spare!  
  
After three classes had passed by, Kitty went to her locker to find that it was stuck. She kept on trying to open it, and after five trys, it opened. She put her books back in it and when she was about to close it, somebody pushed it closed. She looked to her left to stare into eyes of amber, then she turned away, trying to hide her blush. "Hey Kitty...." the boy said in a soft voice. Kitty's eyes widened. 'Th-That's the voice from my dream....." she exclaimed in her head. She turned to the boy, her blush still there. "Oh.. Um... Hi Lance...." Kitty said in the same tone, still blushing. The boy, Lance noticed she was blushing, he started to blush himself. "Ummm..... I-I gotta go.... See you later....." Lance said as he walked away. "Yeah... Bye..." Kitty whispered to herself, waving bye to him. She sighed uneasily, was Lance the boy from her dream? Or was she just hearing things? Well, anyway, she had to get on with the day.  
  
After school had ended, Kitty walked back to the Xavier Institute alone. As she walked towards to main gates, she looked to her right and saw the hill from her dream. It was the perfect spot to watch the sunrise and the sunset. She blushed at the thought of the dream and shook it off. She walked into the Institute to find that a girl named Jean Grey had been looking for her. Kitty found Jean near Professor Xavier's office. "Kitty! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Professor X wants to see us." Jean said excitedly. Kitty blinked. "Um.... ok, let's go...." Kitty responded. They both walked to his office and sat down. The man behind the table was of course, Professor X. "Jean, Kitty, we have six new students," Professor Xavier told. "Who are they, Professor?" asked Kitty, with a clueless look. "The firsts name is John, he gos by the name Psyche. He can make things appear by thought, as well as controlling the Dark Element." he answered, "And the second is girl named Lorenna, she'll go by the name Lorri. She's a transformer of Animal Races." The Professor sighed uneasily, then he looked at Kitty and Jean. "The next four new students we've already known for a while.... They are Toad, Pietro, Tabitha and..." He started. "Who? Who's the 6th?" asked Jean. "That's the problem.... The sixth new student here is Lance..." Professor X answered. Jean was just gaping at Professor X, and Kitty turned around in an attempt to hide her blush.  
  
Just then, a boy walked into Professor Xaviers office, a girl walked in after him. "Girls, this is John, and the girl next to him is Lorri." Professor X said. Jean and Kitty turned to John and Lorri. "Nice to meet you, my name is Jean." Jean intoduced. "Hi, I'm Kitty ...." Kitty introduced after Jean. Kitty held out her hand to Lorri, and Lorri did the same, they shook hands. Jean grinned and said in her head, "Something tells me that Kitty and Lorri are gonna be best friends...." "Alright, you are all dismissed. Pietro, Toad and Lance already know their way around the school, so Jean, Kitty, you two will have to show Lorri and John around." Professor X said. All four of them walked out of Professor Xaviers Office and into the hall. "Ummm.... John, Lorri, I'll show you two to your dorms...." Jean said, braking the silence. Lorri smiled and said, "Ok." John and Lorri left with Jean, and Kitty was left alone in the hall.  
  
Jean stopped at a room and said, "Lorri, this is your dorm, your roommate's name is Magma." Jean said with a smile, "And John, follow me to your dorm." Lorri said thanks once more, then she went into her new dorm. Her roommate, Magma, was in there. Magma got up and said, "Hi, I'm Magma, you must be my new roommate..." Lorri nodded, and looked around the room. She found an empty bed in the corner. "Umm... Is that my bed?" Lorri asked, pointing. Magma looked at the bed in the corner and nodded. "Yup, that's your bed alright. What are you psychic?" Magma joked. Lorri knew she was joking and laughed. "Nope, not really. But the new guy that came is... I think...." Lorri answered. "Oh really? That's rather interestin'.... What's Your power?" Magma asked, sitting down in a chair. " I'll show you...." Lorri giggled. She jumped up and turned into a Bluejay bird! Magma was smiling as she saw this. Lorri as a bluejay flew over to Magma and perched herself on Magmas shoulder. "Wow, a transformer! That's really a cute power!" Magma chuckled.  
  
Just as Magma was about to say something to Lorri the Bluejay, there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal a boy with red sunglasses on. "What? Why is he wearing sunglasses inside a building?" Lorri asked herself in her head. "Hey Magma, have you seen Jean-" the boy was cut off, she saw Lorri as a Bluejay on Magmas shoulder, and he said, "Huh? A bird? No pets aloud, Magma." Magma chuckled and got up. "Chill out, Scott! This ain't no bird!" she exclaimed. The bird flew up, then in a puff of smoke, Lorri landed on the ground on her feet. The boy, Scott, blinked, thought, you couldn't tell he was blinking. He thought for a minute, then it came to him. "You're one of the new students! Since you're a girl, you must be Lorri!" Scott exclaimed. "Yup, that's me!" Lorri giggled. She and Magma started to laugh, while Scott was clueless about what was so funny. "Hey Scott? Do you know which dorm John's in?" Lorri asked, still laughing. "Uh... Yeah. He's my roommate..." he answered. "Oh, ok! I'll just go look for him! Judging by his personality, I'd say he likes to wander off... See ya Magma! Bye Scott!" Lorri exclaimed as she left off to look for John.  
  
Kitty was still in the same hall at before. She was leaning between a locker and the wall. She wasn't really hidden, she was just thinking. Just then, she heard footsteps. She got scared and tried to go through the wall, but she heard a friendly, familiar voice. "Hey Kitty....." it cooed. She blushed at voice, she knew only one boy could talk like that. She hoped he couldn't see her. The boy walked over to her, and it was, of course, Lance. She turned away from him and tried to hide her blushing. He blushed, too. "Umm... Kitty?" he asked, still blushing. She turned to see him, but just at the sight of him made her blush redder. She turned to him, she didn't care if her blush showed this time. "I... Uh.... Wanted to ask you.... I.. If you'd.... Like to go to.... T.... The movies later...." he asked, slightly busldhing even redder. Kitty blushed a little bit pinker and answered, "Umm... Ok." "Yeah! Uh.. I mean, cool..." he said, blushing again. Kitty stopped blushing and giggled. Just then, a man walked by, then stopped and chuckled. Kitty turned to him. "What's so funny, Logan?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "Nothing, just that you two make the cutest couple... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" he laughed, first he talked in his usual tone, but then he started to laugh. Kitty blushed furiously and slapped Logan, hoping that would be enough to shut him up. "Oh.. Like that hurt! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He continued laughing. Kitty couldn't take it anymore, she ran out away from Logan, and Lance. She was so embarassed, she ran towards the door, she went right through the door again. "Kitty!!" Lance exclaimed, he turned to Logan, "Look What You've Done!!" Lance went running out of the Institute and catch up with Kitty.  
  
"Kitty!!" Lance yelled, he saw Kitty take a glance at him, but then she turned away, continuing to run. He had a look at Kitty's face, she was crying. His face went thoughtful, he wanted to get to her, so he'd have to try and stop her. He shook his fist, and the earth started to shake. Kitty stopped for a second, then she began to run again. Lance had thought she stopped for good, so he stopped, but no, after he stopped, Kitty started running again. He started to run after her again, she was once again ahead of him. She looked back to see if he was still following her, and he was, but while doing so, she wasn't watching where she was going. When she turned her head, she gasped. She ran into a building, and she didn't go through! She usually went right through, the thing was, she wasn't concentrating so she didn't go through. She fell down on the ground, she was unconcious. When Lance got there, he bent down and picked her up. He stood up and turned around, ready to walk, but then he stopped. "Oh-no... If I take her back to the Institute, they're gonna think I was the one that did this to her...." he muttered, so he started towards somewhere else.  
  
A girl with blonde hair, a short-sleeved dark pink tank top, and sky blue jeans walked into a pretty beat up house. She walked up a bunch of steps, turned the corner, and walked into a room. "Hmmm.... Hey Boom-Boom!! Call Pietro!! We've got a traitor comin' our way!!" a boy yelled from downstairs. "Oooohh!!! You got it, Toad! Hey Pietro!! Go Downstairs!! The Traitor's Comin' Our Way!!" the girl named Tabitha, mostly knonwn as Boom- Boom, yelled. "Be Right There!!" another boys voice yelled. There was a quick wind blowing in front of the door, and Boom-Boom knew that meant that Pietro was downstairs then. The door opened, and Lance walked in, he was carrying Kitty in his arms. Pietro flashed by and stopped in front of Lance. "What are YOU doin' here, TRAITOR?!" he asked in a yell, then he zoomed away. Boom-Boom walked down the stairs. "Well, Well Well, if it ain't Traitor Lance...." she said as she walked down the stairs. Toad hopped by and saw Kitty, he jumped up and was stuck to the wall. "YYOOWW!! It's An X-Men!!" he yelled, trying to get off of the wall. "So it is..." Boom-Boom responded, making a little fireball in her hand, "Get out now, or else you'll suffer with your little girlfriend...." Lance glared at Boom- Boom, he stood there. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!!" Boom-Boom yelled, making a whole bunch of little fireballs and throwing them at Lance and Kitty, Kitty was still unconcious. Lance gasped and ran out of the house, he tripped and Kitty fell out of his reach. She was about five feet away from him, still unconcious and on the ground. Lance gasped again, Boom-Boom was throwing those fireballs out the window. They were landing everywhere, and they were missing Lance and Kitty. About three of them were headed straight for Lance, he moved out of the way towards Kitty. A bunch of them were headed straight for her!! He scrambled to get over to her quickly, he got there in the nick of time. He got in front of her, shielding her from the fireballs. All the balls were hitting his back. He yelled in pain, when he finally remembered, he had powers, too! ( Nikki's Note: ^.^;; ) He shook his hand slightly, the Earth began to shake again, and a fissure was headed straight at the house. It got to the house and the whole house fell in! Boom-Boom got out OK, Pietro got out fast, Toad was out easily, and Blob wasn't there. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THEM, AVALANCHE!!!" Boom-Boom yelled angerily. "Just Try!!" Lance yelled back, he picked up Kitty again and started walking towards the Institute. He didn't care if they thought it was him, he just needed to get Kitty somewhere safe until she wakes up.  
  
Fortunately, Lean was around when Boom-Boom was throwing those fireballs at them. She saw Lance shield Kitty from the hits, since she saw that happen, they'd be sure to believe him at the Institute! But, Lance didn't know that Jean had been watching, he'd find out when he got to the Institute. Which, he just got there after half an hour. He slowly walked into the Institute, carrying Kitty in his arms once more. Storm, Professor X, Logan, and Jean were waiting for him and Kitty. When he got in, he dropped to his knees and nearly dropped Kitty, but he didn't. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Logan yelled angerily, getting out his metal claws. "I Didn't Do Anything!!" Lance yelled back, "She Bumped Her Head When I Was Trying To Get Her To Come Back!!" Storm walked behind Lance and looked at his torn up shirt. "Oh-my! What happened to your back?" she asked. "Ummm.... I went back to Mystiques house to rest, but they called me a traitor and Boom-Boom was throwing her fireballs at us. I... Uhh.... Got in front of Kitty so she didn't get hit by any..." Lance admitted. Storm, Profesoor X, and Logan made surprised looks at him, Jean was just smiling. "So that's how much you love her...." she said out loud. Professor X, Jean, and Storm smiled, Logan glared at Lance, and Lance blushed. "Well, in the mean time, we should get Kitty and you into your rooms."  
  
Meanwhile around the corner, John and Lorri were watching, both grinning. They both looked at each other and shook hands. "Looks like we got Lance and Kitty together!" John whispered, his grin widening. "Yup! Now we need to help them a little more, then it's time to help out Jean and Scott!" Lorri exclaimed, but still in a whisper, her grin was also widening. "Well, let's get crackin'!" John exclaimed in a whisper. Lorri nodded, and they both walked off to who-knows-where.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nikki: ^.^ We're done, and finished with this chapter! Hoped y'all liked it, and please Review! We need reviews to keep going... And y'all just plain hate us... WHY DO YOU HATE US?!?!  
  
Crystal: Only My xx Immortal has given us an actual new review this Month, and better yet, SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS ACTUALLY REVIEWED US THIS YEAR!!!  
  
Nikki: ;.; We've been doing our best on our stories, but y'all just don't seem to like them.... *gasps* Or is it us?! You like our stories, but don't like us?! *starts crying*  
  
Crystal: *blink blink* Lighten up, Nikki. It's our stories that suck, not us!!  
  
Nikki: *sniff* Yeah, that's true... But we like our stories, we've got good taste, what's wrong with our stories?! Tell Us!! Please!! And, Lorri and John talked the old Brotherhood gang into doing all that Traitor stuff.... ^.^;;  
  
Crystal and Nikki: TELL US WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE ABOUT US!!! Bye.... *both walk out* 


End file.
